Lost in Shadows
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Eine weitere Valjean/Javert-Afterlife-Story, vielleicht die düstere Seite von Even the darkest night will end“,Slash, inspiriert von His Call“ von drawingblinds
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in Shadows**

von Michelle Mercy

_Eine weitere Valjean/Javert-Afterlife-Story, vielleicht die düstere Seite von „Even the darkest night will end",_

_Slash, inspiriert von „His Call" von drawingblinds_

_Die Jungs gehören Hugo, wem ihre Seelen gehören, bleibt abzuwarten._

_Die Advokatin des Teufels und ihre natürliche Umgebung stammen aus dem „Wahrhaft teuflisch!"-Universum und gehören mir._

1. Kapitel

Javert erwachte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, jemals wieder zu erwachen, als er sich von der Brüstung der Brücke abgestoßen hatte und gefallen war. Er erinnerte sich noch an die Kälte des Wassers, erst um seinen Körper herum, und dann in seinen Lungen. Er erinnerte sich ebenfalls daran, wie er einmal, dann ein zweites Mal von der Strömung gegen den Pfeiler der Brücke geworden worden war und das Bewußtsein verloren hatte, so daß er später nicht hätte sagen können, wie er letztendlich gestorben war, durch Ertrinken oder Zerschmettert werden.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war wieder zu sich zu kommen. Doch er spürte, wie das Leben in seinen Körper zurückzukehren schien. Nach der Kälte der Seine umfing ihn eine angenehme Wärme. Er zwang sich, die Augen aufzuschlagen, und stellte fest, daß er auf einem sehr weichen, tiefen Teppich lag, der ebenso wie die Wände eine tiefrote Farbe hatte.

‚Oh, Gott', war der erste Gedanke, der durch seinen Kopf schoß, ‚wieso muß ich ausgerechnet in einem Bordell wieder zu mir kommen?' Nicht daß er ein solches Bordell jemals privat betreten hätte, aber sein Beruf hatte ihn zu seinem Leidwesen dazu gezwungen, einige Male dort eine Verhaftung vorzunehmen.

Der zweite Gedanke, den er hatte, ließ ihn erkennen, daß irgend etwas nicht richtig war. Er spürte keinerlei Schmerzen, obwohl bei seinen Zusammenstößen mit dem Brückenpfeiler zahllose Knochen gebrochen sein mußten. Er versuchte vorsichtig, sich zu bewegen; noch immer kein Schmerz.

Javert setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Direkt neben der Tür stand ein Schreibtisch, an dem eine schmale Gestalt mit Hörnern saß. Diese Gestalt sagte kein Wort und ließ auch ansonsten nicht erkennen, daß sie ihn zur Kenntnis nahm. Javert kam auf die Füße. Er stellte fest, daß er noch immer die Kleidung trug, mit der er sich ins Wasser gestürzt hatte. Überraschenderweise saß sein Zopf perfekt an seinem Platz, er hätte wetten können, daß er eine oder mehrere Strähnen herausgezogen hatte, bevor er sprang.

Das gehörnte Wesen griff zu einer Art Schlauch, an dessen Ende etwas hing, das wie ein dämonischer Wasserspeier aussah, und sprach in dieses Ende hinein. „Hier ist Aufwachraum 171… Er ist jetzt wach… Ich würde ihn jetzt bei Ihnen vorbeibringen… Ja, dann machen wir uns auf den Weg." Das Wesen legte den Schlauch beiseite und erhob sich. „Kommen Sie", forderte es Javert auf.

„Wohin?" fragte Javert. „Wo bin ich überhaupt? Und wer sind Sie?"

„Fragen, immer diese Fragen", seufzte das Wesen. „Könnt ihr Menschen euch nicht einfach mal in Geduld üben?"

„Wir Menschen? Was sind Sie?"

„Alle Ihre Fragen werden beantwortet werden, wenn Sie mich begleiten", erwiderte das Wesen gelangweilt, als habe es diese Frage schon zu häufig beantworten müssen.

Javert zuckte mit den Achseln und folgte dem Wesen aus dem Raum. Die letzten zwei Tage waren so irrsinnig gewesen, daß er durchaus noch ein bißchen auf eine Erklärung warten konnte.

Es war ein bizarrer Weg, durch den Javert geführt wurde. Von überall her schimmerten Rottöne in jeder nur vorstellbaren Schattierung, bis diese nach einigen Metern etwas verblaßten. Der Gang wurde eng und schmucklos. Vor einer Tür mit der Nummer 47 hielt das gehörnte Wesen an und klopfte, um dann ohne auf Antwort zu warten, die Tür zu öffnen, beiseite zu treten und Javert zum Eintreten aufzufordern.

In dem Zimmer war wenig mehr Platz als für einen Schreibtisch, hinter dem eine in Rot und Schwarz gekleidete Frau saß. Die Tür schloß sich. Javert war mit der Frau allein.

„M. l'Inspecteur, herzlich willkommen in der Hölle", sagte die Frau.

„Die Hölle?" Wenigstens erklärte es, daß das Wesen Hörner gehabt hatte. Und es war beruhigend, daß er sich offensichtlich nicht in einem Bordell befand.

„Falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben sollten, Sie sind tot."

Javert atmete erleichtert aus. Immerhin hatte er nicht versagt dabei, sich umzubringen.

„Ich muß gestehen", fuhr die Frau fort, „ich weiß gar nicht so ganz genau, was ich mit Ihnen anfangen soll."

„Und Sie sind…?"

„Oh, natürlich. Die Advokatin des Teufels. Na, ja, eine Advokatin des Teufels, Nummer 47, um es genau zu sagen."

„Aha", machte Javert.

„Und ich versuche gerade, eine Position zu finden, die für Ihre Fähigkeiten passend ist."

Irgendwie hatte Javert sich das Todsein anders vorgestellt. Er war sich nicht bewußt, ob und was er sich unter Leben nach dem Tode vorgestellt hatte, eine geschäftsmäßige Frau, die eine „passende Aufgabe" für ihn suchte, war es jedenfalls nicht gewesen. Überhaupt, seit wann erhielt er seine Aufgaben von Frauen?

„Ihre Akte ist die dünnste, die ich jemals auf dem Tisch hatte", erklärte die Advokatin. „Eigentlich besteht sie nur aus einem Wort: ‚Selbstmörder'. Warum haben Sie das eigentlich getan?"

„Das ist meine Angelegenheit." Javert war alles andere als bereit, dieser völlig fremden Frau seine Gründe für den Sprung in die Seine zu erklären. Oder besser gesagt über die Person, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, zu reden. Schon den Namen nur zu denken, bereitete ihm Unbehagen, daher unmöglich, ihn auszusprechen.

„Wie Sie wünschen. Wir sind hier große Anhänger des Respekts vor Privatsphäre."

Javert sah sich nicht in der Lage festzustellen, ob die Advokatin die Bemerkung nun ironisch meinte.

„Wie gesagt, Ihre Akte ist unglaublich dünn, und wenn Sie nicht diesen ausgesprochen dämlichen Schritt über dieses Brückengeländer gemacht hätten, würden wir beide dieses Gespräch nicht führen." Sie vertiefte sich erneut in die Akte. „Tja, wie Sie sich vorstellen können, haben wir hier nicht allzu viele Posten für Polizisten, insbesondere, wenn sie so hingebungsvolle und unbestechliche Polizisten sind, wie Sie es waren."

„Das ist vorbei." Javert stand so steif und aufrecht da, daß auch der strengste Vorgesetzte keine Einwände gegen seine Haltung hätte erheben konnte.

„In Ordnung", erwiderte die Advokatin und überlegte im Stillen, ob es wohl interessant wäre, die Ursache der Verwirrung ihres neuesten Mandanten kennenzulernen; die Chancen dafür standen allerdings nicht besonders gut. Bekanntermaßen war diese Ursache ein Heiliger. „Können Sie denn ansonsten noch etwas besonders gut?"

Javert gab keine Antwort, denn er kannte sie nicht.

XXX

Es waren beinahe sechs Monate vergangen, seit Javert gestorben und in der Hölle zu sich gekommen war. Die Mühlen der Justiz mahlen langsam, und die Mühlen der höllischen Justiz sind da absolut keine Ausnahme. Seine Verhandlung, in welcher entschieden werden sollte, welche Qualen seinen Sünden angemessen waren, hatte noch nicht einmal einen Termin.

Die Advokatin hatte ihm, damit es nicht zu langweilig wurde, eine Stelle in der höllischen Registratur besorgt, wo er den lieben langen Tag Akten von einer Ecke in die andere räumte, was alles andere als aufregend war. Es war dennoch eine Aufgabe, und wie alle Aufgaben in seinem Leben übte Javert sie gewissenhaft aus, doch ihr Sinn erschloß sich ihm nicht.

Außerdem fand er den Alltag in der Hölle ausgesprochen schwierig. Natürlich war er sein Leben lang allein gewesen, ein Einzelgänger, aber außerhalb seines Dienstes hatte er sich unter anständigen Menschen bewegt, wenn er etwas zu essen kaufte oder sonstige Dinge des täglichen Bedarfes. In der Hölle einen anständigen Menschen zu finden, war unmöglich, und mit all den unanständigen Menschen wollte er auch jetzt keinen Kontakt haben.

So hatte er seit sechs Monaten mit niemandem mehr ein Wort gewechselt, eigentlich seit dem Gespräch mit der Advokatin. Javert war so langweilig, daß er mit dem begann, was er am besten konnte, nämlich Beobachtungen zu machen. In seiner viel zu großen Freizeit – die Arbeitszeiten in der Hölle waren kurz, damit ausreichend Zeit verblieb, der Sünde der Faulheit nachzugehen – begann er, Notizen zu machen über Mißstände. Es überraschte ihn ganz und gar nicht, daß diese Mißstände vorhanden waren, es handelte sich schließlich um die Hölle, in welcher er sich aufhielt, doch die Art der Mißstände empfand er als erstaunlich. Es handelte sich um mangelhafte Organisation in höllischen Abläufen, also Dingen, deren ordnungsgemäße Erledigungen im ureigensten Interesse der Hölle liegen mußten.

Es war an einem Tag kurz um das irdische Weihnachten herum, als Javert sich entschloß, die tödliche Langeweile dadurch zu unterbrechen, daß er begann, eine Mitteilung an die Advokatin zu schreiben; einen anderen Adressaten kannte er mangels sozialer Kontakte nicht.

„Einige Beobachtungen im Interesse des Dienstes:

Erstens: Ich bitte Mme l'Advocate, einen Blick hierauf zu werfen…"

XXX

Die Advokatin hob die Augenbrauen, als sie die erste Zeile dieses Schreibens überflog, das ihr einer ihrer Mandanten hatte zukommen lassen. Sie hatte schon länger nicht mehr an den merkwürdigen Polizisten gedacht, dessen Verhandlung noch immer nicht terminiert war. Mit einem Gefühl der Beunruhigung las sie weiter.

„Zweitens: Die Besenpiloten auf der Besenschnellstraße halten sich an keine Regeln darüber, welchem Besen die Vorfahrt gebührt. Dadurch kommt es zu Zusammenstößen, durch die erhebliche Kosten entstehen, die vermieden werden können.

Drittens: Das Beobachtungssystem der Wärter über die Verdammten ist mangelhaft. Den Verdammten wird zuviel Möglichkeit gegeben, sich der Überwachung zu entziehen, weil die Wärter immer nur einzeln eingesetzt werden und sich daher nicht gegenüber überwachsen, ob sie ihrer Tätigkeit auch ordentlich nachgehen.

Viertens: Die Qualität des Essens läßt deutlich zu wünschen übrig, so daß kaum jemand die Todsünde der Völlerei begehen mag.

Fünftens: Die Zeit zwischen Eintritt in die Hölle und Verdammung ist zu lang. Durch die lange Zeit kann mit den Qualen nicht zeitnah begonnen werden.

Sechstens: Die Dämonen sind bestechlich und lügen aus nichtigem Gründen. Hierdurch wird das System der Heimsuchungen erheblich verlangsamt. Es bedarf einer besseren Überwachung, um Heimsuchungen zeitnah stattfinden zu lassen.

Siebtens: Die Qualen sollten in einer Weise vollstreckt werden, die Männer und Frauen voneinander trennt. Dies ist der Schicklichkeit geschuldet.

Achtens: Einige Qualen sind derartig unschicklich, daß sie nur von Wärtern des gleichen Geschlechtes beaufsichtigt werden sollte zur Wahrung von Sitte und Anstand.

Neuntens: Es sollte ein Auge darauf gehabt werden, daß in der Gaststätte ‚Zur ewigen Verdammnis' einige Höllenbewohner eine Verschwörung planen; es handelt sich um einen gewissen Enjolras und mehrere andere Studenten, die schon zu Lebzeiten mit einem Aufstand negativ aufgefallen sind.

Zehntens: Eine junge Frau namens Eponine belästigt mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit junge adelige Herren. Hier sollte man Abhilfe schaffen.

Javert, Polizeiinspektor erster Klasse, a. D. in der höllischen Registratur, 30. Dezember 1832, gegen ein Uhr morgens"

Die Advokatin ließ das Papier sinken und verzog das Gesicht. Das sah übel aus, sogar ausgesprochen übel. Der Mann schien es darauf abgesehen zu haben, die teufelsgewollte Unordnung der Hölle in Frage zu stellen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Zu ihrem Vorgesetzten zu gehen, war keine Option, der war ein ausgemachter Idiot. Zögernd griff sie nach einem Papier und begann, ihrerseits zu schreiben.

„Memo

Von: RA47

An: 666

Betreff: problematischer Neuzugang

Erbitte Anweisung, wie mit Autoren des beigefügten Schreibens zu verfahren ist. Befürchte Gefährdung der höllischen Unordnung."

Die Advokatin heftete Javerts Schreiben an ihr Memo, atmete noch einmal tief durch und sandte dann beide mit dem höllischen Rohrpostsystem ab. Sie wußte nicht, ob sie richtig handelte; sich direkt an den Beherrscher der Hölle zu wenden unter Umgehung des Dienstweges, war mit Sicherheit riskant für ihre Karriere.

Sechs Wochen lang hörte die Advokatin nichts. Sie begann, sich zu fragen, ob man an höchster Stelle ihr Memo überhaupt zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Als sie jedoch am 13. Februar ihr Büro betrat, sah sie, daß auf ihrem Schreibtisch eine Rohrpostmitteilung lag. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie das Rohr und entnahm das Papier.

„Memo

Von: 666, Sekretariat

An: RA47

Betreff: problematischer Neuzugang

Klingt nicht gut. Wir sollten etwas unternehmen. Prozedur 10642 einleiten."

Die Advokatin betrachtete das Papier. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Prozedur 10642 war. Sie griff nach dem Handbuch für höllische Advokaten, verfluchte zum wiederholten Male, daß das Werk so unsystematisch war, was eine gewisse Sympathie für Javerts Brief beinhaltete, und fand schließlich die richtige Seite.

Sie starrte auf den Text und schüttelte den Kopf. Was sie las, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

„Was soll das heißen, es gibt vielleicht keinen Prozeß?" fragte Javert mißtrauisch. Acht Monate nach seinem Tod hatte ihn die Advokatin rufen lassen, um ihm das mitzuteilen?

„Die Anklage hat uns eine Absprache angeboten." Die Advokatin schien sich nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen.

„Eine Absprache?" Das klang für Javert nach einer Pervertierung des Gesetzes.

„Es gibt seit einiger Zeit Bestrebungen, durch solche Absprachen die höllische Gerichtsbarkeit zu entlasten. Ich bin ja selbst keine große Freundin von dieser Idee, aber Seine Schwefeligkeit scheint äußerst angetan davon zu sein."

„Ich werde nicht um meine Seele schachern, um mir ein paar Jahre Fegefeuer zu ersparen." Javert warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Sehr heroisch", bemerkte die Advokatin trocken. „Aber es geht nicht um ein paar Jahre. Wir reden hier über sofortigen Aufstieg in den Himmel."

Es war nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in der es so wirkte, als habe ein Zucken Javerts regungsloses Gesicht erschüttert, dann hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt. „Wie das?"

„Abgesehen von Ihrem leicht melodramatischen Abgang von der Bühne des Lebens gibt es keinen Grund, weswegen Sie hier sein sollten. Wir haben noch nicht einmal eine angemessene Aufgabe für Sie hier. Also haben meine Vorgesetzten", statt der erwarteten Geste nach oben deutete die Advokatin nach unten, „entschieden, Ihnen dieses Angebot zu machen."

„Das ist die Hölle. Ich bin nicht dumm, ich weiß, daß es hier nichts umsonst gibt."

„Nun, wir brauchen etwas, das den alten Mann da oben davon überzeugt, Sie aufzunehmen. Genauer gesagt, wir brauchen einen Bürgen."

„Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht ganz folgen." Javert haßte es, dies einzugestehen.

„Der Himmel in seiner unerträglichen Güte wäre bereit, Ihren kleinen Sprung von der Brücke als vorübergehende geistige Umnachtung zu betrachten, wenn Sie jemanden benennen könnten, der bezeugen würde, daß Sie ein guter Mensch waren…"

„Meine Vorgesetzten würden jederzeit bestätigen, daß ich immer meine Pflicht getan habe."

„Dafür brauche ich nun wirklich keine Zeugen." Die Advokatin machte eine gereizte Handbewegung. „Ich rede von Menschlichkeit und Mitgefühl – und so anderen widerlichen Dingen."

Javert schüttelte den Kopf. Menschlichkeit und Mitgefühl waren nun alles andere als seine herausragenden Charakterzüge. Wer würde ihn so etwas schon zugestehen? Und überhaupt, er verdiente es, hier zu sein. Aber diese Langeweile, die tödlich gewesen wäre, wenn er noch nicht tot gewesen wäre… Wenn es eine Möglichkeit geben würde, ihr zu entfliehen? Der Gedanke, an die eine Person, die vielleicht etwas Gutes über ihn zu sagen hätte, weil sie über jeden etwas Gutes sagen würde, ließ ihn schaudern. Unmöglich, dieser Person gegenüber zu treten.

Die Advokatin beobachtete Javerts inneren Kampf. „Ich sehe, Sie haben eine Idee für einen Bürgen."

„Niemals", erwiderte er entschlossen.

„Sie müßten nur für eine Nacht nach oben, nichts weiter."

„Ich gehe nicht zu ihm."

„Wir werden sehen", sagte die Advokatin und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

XXX

Jean Valjean lag in seinem Bett und versuchte verzweifelt, Schlaf zu finden, um wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment seinen trüben Gedanken zu entfliehen. Seine Tochter hatte geheiratet, er hatte ihrem Bräutigam von seiner Vergangenheit berichtet und versprochen, sich zukünftig von ihr fernzuhalten, auch wenn er nicht wußte, wie er das ertragen sollte. Aber er wußte, er tat das Richtige. Er hatte sein Versprechen gegenüber Fantine erfüllt, nun blieb ihm nichts anderes, als auf den Tod zu warten.

Der Schlaf kam nicht. Einige Male war Valjean kurz davor einzuschlafen, doch jedes Mal schreckte er wieder hoch. Das waren nicht nur seine grüblerischen Gedanken und sein Schmerz, Cosette verloren zu haben, da war auch das merkwürdige Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein. Das war natürlich Unsinn. Er war allein in seinem Schlafzimmer, es gab seit über acht Monaten niemanden mehr, der ihn verfolgen könnte.

Und doch ging das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, einfach nicht weg. Es schien, als würden ihn zwei eisblaue Augen anstarren.

Valjean wußte, daß diese Augen nicht dort sein konnten, sie hatten sich für immer geschlossen, aber er wußte auch, daß es unmöglich sein würde zu schlafen, wenn er sich nicht davon überzeugte, allein zu sein. Mit einem leisen Seufzen setzte er sich auf und zündete die neben dem Bett stehende Kerze an. Im nächsten Moment erstarrte er.

„Ich sehe, Ihre Wachsamkeit hat nachgelassen in den letzten Monaten", sagte Javert und beugte sich aus dem im Halbdunkel liegenden Sessel in der Ecke etwas vor.

„D-das ist ein Traum", stammelte Valjean. „Sie sind tot."

„Natürlich bin ich tot."

„Aber was tun Sie denn hier?" Plötzlich glaubte Valjean es zu ahnen. „Sind Sie hier um mich zu holen?"

„Was denken Sie, was ich bin? Eine Art Todesengel? Wer käme denn auf so eine blödsinnige Idee?"

Das mußte ein Traum sein, etwas anderes war einfach nicht möglich. „Sie sind also tot und nicht hier, um mich zu holen", wiederholte Valjean. „Was führt Sie dann hierher?" Er war inzwischen vollkommen sicher zu träumen. Aber wenn ihn ein toter Javert in seinen Träumen verfolgte, wollte er wenigstens wissen warum.

„Vielleicht suche ich Sie heim." Javert hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie er Valjean sein Unterfangen erklären sollte. Er hielt den Plan der Advokatin immer noch für unpassend und absurd. Dennoch hatte er letztendlich eingewilligt, obgleich ihm nicht ganz klar war, warum eigentlich.

„Es besteht kein Grund, mich dran zu erinnern, daß ich Ihnen hätte folgen müssen in jener Nacht. Ich hätte wissen müssen, was Sie vorhaben. Wäre ich nur auf dieser Brücke gewesen…"

Javerts Verstand weigerte sich zum wiederholten Mal zu begreifen, was in Valjeans Kopf vor sich gehen mochte. „Versuchen Sie mir gerade zu erklären, daß Sie sich schuldig fühlen? Nein, verzeihen Sie, Sie fühlen sich ja immer an allem schuldig, aber wieso denken Sie, daß Sie etwas dafür können, wie ich mein Leben beendet habe?"

„Aber ich bin dafür verantwortlich. Ich hätte Ihnen ausreden müssen, das zu tun. Und jetzt sind Sie hier, um mich heimzusuchen."

Javert widerstand der Versuchung, eine bestätigende Antwort zu geben. „Es ist leider nicht so einfach", sagte er niedergeschlagen. „Ich bin hier, weil… Man hat mir angeboten, ich könnte ohne weiteres Warten in den Himmel aufsteigen."

„Das ist doch wunderbar." Valjean stieg aus dem Bett.

Javert fand es unangenehm, zu Valjean aufsehen zu müssen, und stand seinerseits auf. „Es gibt allerdings eine Bedingung." Wie hatte es nur geschehen können, daß er wie ein Bittsteller vor einem ehemaligen Sträfling stand?

„Das Seelenheil ist an Bedingungen geknüpft?" Irgendwie hatte Valjean sich das etwas anders vorgestellt. „Was verlangt man von Ihnen?"

„Einen Menschen zu finden, der…" Es ging nicht. Javert sah sich nicht in der Lage, seinen Satz zu beenden. Er hatte schon der Advokatin gesagt, daß es ihm unmöglich war, dies zu tun, was sie nicht davon abgehalten hatte, ihn dennoch hierher zu senden.

Dummerweise war Valjean über die vergangenen drei Jahrzehnte ausgesprochen geübt darin, Javerts Gedanken zu erraten. „Sie brauchen einen Menschen, der für Sie spricht." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. „Und Ihnen ist niemand eingefallen außer mir?"

Javert senkte den Kopf. „Nein." Er wartete darauf, daß Valjean ihm vorwerfen würde, wie er es wagen könnte, ausgerechnet zu ihm zu kommen, nach allem, was er getan hatte, oder, womöglich noch schlimmer, zu lachen beginnen.

Valjean starrte Javert an. Die Einsamkeit, die der Geist des toten Polizisten ausstrahlte, war kaum zu ertragen. Einen langen Moment zögerte Valjean, unsicher darüber, was er tun sollte. Dann entschied er sich, das zu tun, was ihm sein Instinkt schon geraten hatte, wenn Cosette sich einsam gefühlt hatte… Statt weitere Worte zu machen, umarmte er Javert stumm und zog ihn an sich heran.

Javert war im ersten Augenblick viel zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. Alles in ihm schrie danach, sich loszureißen, zu fliehen, doch andererseits tat es unglaublich gut, nach so vielen Jahrzehnten erstmalig als Erwachsener festgehalten zu werden.

Valjeans Hand strich durch Javerts Haar, und sein Mund wisperte leise: „Es tut mir leid."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Javert begriff, daß die merkwürdige Feuchtigkeit auf seiner rechten Wange eine Träne sein mußte. Er versuchte, sie so unauffällig wie möglich fortzuwischen.

Valjean bemerkte es dennoch. Er löste die Umarmung etwas, so daß er Javert ansehen konnte. Der Ausdruck auf Javerts Gesicht brach ihm fast das Herz, denn dort war Hoffungslosigkeit gepaart mit Verwirrung zu lesen. Valjean wünschte sich verzweifelt, etwas tun zu können, das diesen Ausdruck verschwinden lassen würde. Das einzige, was ihm einfiel, war vom Standpunkt der Kirche eine Sünde, und dazu noch völlig verrückt, aber was sollte es schon ausmachen? Es war doch sowieso nur ein Traum.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, beugte sich Valjean vor und küßte Javert. Dieser erstarrte. Was, um Gottes Willen, war in Valjean gefahren? Hatte der alte Mann jetzt endgültig den Verstand verloren?

Gleichzeitig fiel es Javert schwer zu leugnen, daß es sich gut anfühlte, daß irgendein Teil seines Selbst sich daran gewöhnen könnte. Und selbst wenn es falsch war, was machte das jetzt noch? Er war schließlich tot.

Als Valjean spürte, daß Javert den Kuß zu erwidern begann, löste er sich verwirrt. Er hatte nicht mit einer derartigen Reaktion gerechnet, er hatte eigentlich bestenfalls mit gar keiner Reaktion gerechnet, schlimmstenfalls hatte er erwartet, von einem Fausthieb niedergestreckt zu werden.

Er blickte Javert forschend an, während er sich vergeblich bemühte, seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sich vergeblich einzureden, daß der Kuß nichts von dem großen, beängstigenden ausgelöst hatte, was man Begehren nannte.

Eine Ewigkeit von fast einer halben Minute starrten sie sich an. Keiner von ihnen hätte später sagen können, wer sich als erstes rührte. Im nächsten Moment lagen sie sich wieder in den Armen, küßten sich, als seien sie am Verdursten und der andere die rettende Quelle. Irgendwann war es nicht mehr ausreichend, sich einfach nur zu küssen, ihre Körper verlangten nach mehr.

Nur wonach? Ihnen fehlte es beiden an entsprechenden Erfahrungen.

Valjean wußte nur, daß er Javert direkt spüren wollte, und das sinnvollste war, die störenden Stoffschichten zwischen ihnen zu beseitigen. Er packte also Javerts Uniformrock und begann, an den Knöpfen zu zerren. Er wurde dadurch behindert, daß Javert offenbar die gleiche Idee entwickelt hatte und seinerseits an Valjeans Nachthemd zerrte, um es über dessen Kopf zu heben.

Valjean sah ein, daß sie sich auf diese Weise vor allem gegenseitig behinderten. Mit einem bedauernden Seufzer löste er seine Lippen von Javerts Mund, machte einen Schritt zurück und zog sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf. Der Anblick, wie Javerts Augen mit fiebrigem Ausdruck über den nackten Körper glitten, ließ Valjeans Kehle ein leises Keuchen entfahren. Er spürte hinter sich sein Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen.

Javerts Fähigkeit, auch nur halbwegs klar zu denken, war ihm schon vor mehreren Minuten abhanden gekommen. Zuzusehen, wie Valjean mit einem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Bett lag, der Einladung pur war, tat mehr als ein Übriges. Mit zwei heftigen Bewegungen riß sich Javert den Rock und das Hemd vom Leib. Während er sich bückte, um sich auch seiner Stiefel zu entledigen, formten Valjeans Lippen ein stummes Stoßgebet, bloß nicht vorzeitig aus diesem Traum zu erwachen.

Javert richtete sich wieder auf. Irgendetwas Unbekanntes, Wildes brannte in ihm, und er wußte weder, wo es herkam, noch interessierte ihn diese Frage jetzt. Es war nur wichtig, daß dieses Feuer gelöscht wurde, und es gab nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, das zu tun.

Mit tatkräftiger Hilfe Valjeans befreite er sich von seinen Hosen und war neben dem lebendigen, atmenden Körper seines alten Kontrahenten. Es zählte keine Vergangenheit oder Zukunft, nur das, was in diesem Bett geschah.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Es war noch dunkel, als Javert, wieder vollständig bekleidet, auf die schlafende Gestalt auf dem Bett herunterblickte. Es war ihm nach wie vor unerklärlich, wie es zu dem hatte kommen können, was gerade geschehen war. Allein der Gedanke, Valjean in anderer Weise zu berühren, als für eine Verhaftung notwendig war, wäre ihm noch vor einigen Stunde niemals gekommen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, ihn zu küssen und Dinge zu tun, die vor der Einführung des Code Napoleon illegal gewesen und danach zumindest von der Kirche aus Sünde waren. Und doch hatte er weder Valjean von dem abgehalten, was dieser getan hatte, noch sich selber zurückgehalten.

Die Erinnerung trieb die Schamröte auf sein Gesicht, und das Wissen, daß er wahrscheinlich wieder so handeln würde, machte es nicht besser. Was Javert jedoch vollkommen durcheinander brachte, war dieser Zweifel, ob es nicht vielleicht der Wunsch nach dem gewesen war, was in diesem Bett vor sich gegangen war, das ihn jahrzehntelang dazu getrieben hatte, Valjean zu jagen.

Nun, es war unmöglich, einigermaßen klar zu denken, wenn er gleichzeitig das Objekt seiner Gedanken direkt vor sich hatte. Javert zwang sich, den Blick von Valjean zu wenden und ganz leise das Zimmer und danach die Wohnung zu verlassen.

Es war noch dunkel, schließlich war erst Februar, aber das war Javert ganz recht, so konnte wenigstens niemand die widerstreitenden Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht erkennen, solange er noch von Menschen wahrgenommen werden konnte. Die Advokatin hatte ihm erklärt, daß er mit Aufgang der Sonne wieder zu einem Wesen der Hölle werden würde, unsichtbar und unberührbar für jeden Menschen.

Als sich der Himmel im Osten etwas rötete, war Javert mit seinen Grübeleien keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Zu seinem Entsetzen hatte er auch noch festgestellt, daß es ihm nicht gelungen war, Valjean einen Satz zu entlocken, der als Fürsprache dienen konnte. So betrachtet war sein Wandeln unter den Lebenden ein Reinfall gewesen, nur daß er selbst dies überhaupt nicht so betrachten konnte. Zu präsent waren noch immer die Erinnerungen an Valjeans Lippen und Hände auf seinem Körper.

Die Sonne war gerade eben am Horizont zu erkennen, da stellte Javert zu seinem Mißfallen fest, wohin ihn seine Schritte geführt hatten. Er stand mitten auf der Brücke, von der aus er seinem Leben ein Ende gesetzt hatte.

„Na, kehren Sie an den Tatort zurück?" fragte auf einmal eine Stimme neben ihm.

Javert blickte auf und sah die Advokatin auf der Brüstung sitzen; die Beine baumelten über der Seine. Javert widerstand der Versuchung, sie von der Brüstung hinunterzuzerren, um zu verhindern, daß sie hinabstürzte. Schließlich wußte er, was für unangenehme Folgen das haben konnte. Andererseits war die Advokatin vermutlich viel toter als er selbst. „Was tun Sie hier?"

„Ich hole Sie ab. Ich gehe davon aus, daß die Erfahrung, die Sie heute nacht gemacht haben, vielleicht geeignet sein könnte, Sie ein wenig durcheinander zu bringen."

„Was wissen Sie schon von meinen Erfahrungen?" Javert blickte auf die reißende Strömung hinab und versuchte, sich nicht daran zu erinnern, wie kalt das Wasser gewesen war.

„Alles." Die Advokatin gönnte sich ein anzügliches Grinsen. „Wir haben zugesehen."

Javerts Gesichtsausdruck war das nackte Grauen. „Das ist… ekelerregend."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es war rein beruflich."

„Was?" Javert hatte sich noch nicht vollständig von den vorherigen Worten erholt, so daß seine Auffassungsgabe noch nicht wieder mit der normalen Geschwindigkeit funktionierte.

„Wir haben Sie doch zu diesem Zwecke hier herauf geschickt", erklärte die Advokatin.

„Sie haben mich hierher geschickt, damit ich, damit Valjean…?" Immerhin war jetzt ein Teil seines Gehirns in der Lage, Schlußfolgerungen zu ziehen. „Was haben Sie mir gegeben, damit ich so etwas tue?"

„Nichts. Also jedenfalls nicht direkt. Es ist mehr ein Einfluß der Hölle an sich. Sie sorgt dafür, daß man, wenn man ihr eine Weile ausgesetzt ist, seinen Wünschen und geheimen Begierden leichter nachgibt."

„Und Sie wollen mir erzählen, daß es meine geheimen Wünsche gewesen sind…" Javert sprach nicht weiter, als er die ironisch in die Höhe gezogenen Augenbrauen sah. Er zwang sich dazu, sich zusammenzureißen. „Aber warum wollten Sie, daß ich das tue?"

„Weil es unweigerlich dazu führt, daß Jean Valjean wieder der Hölle anheimfällt." Die Advokatin schlug die Beine übereinander. „Ich meine, er hat uns gehört, viele Jahre lang, und dann plötzlich fängt er an, sich zu benehmen wie ein Heiliger. Das ging nicht, da mußte etwas geschehen. Und Sie waren uns dabei behilflich. Gefällt Ihnen nicht der Gedanke, daß Sie zu guter Letzt doch noch nachgewiesen haben, daß Valjean ein Sünder ist, wie Sie es dreißig Jahre lang geglaubt hatten, und daß Sie es selbst waren, der diesen Beweis erbracht hat?"

Javert geriet ins Taumeln. Er konnte sich gerade noch an der Brüstung der Brücke festhalten, bevor seine Knie den Dienst zu versagen drohten. „Das, nein, das kann ich nicht getan haben…" Schon der Gedanke, daß er daran Schuld tragen sollte, daß Valjean sein Seelenheil verloren hatte, ließ seinen Magen rebellieren. Der Mann hatte jahrzehntelang alles getan, um der Hölle zu entgehen, und jetzt ein einziger Moment der Schwäche, der sich als hinterlistige Falle entpuppte. „Wieso haben Sie das getan?"

„Ich hatte einen Grund, den Sie mit Sicherheit respektieren werden." Die Advokatin lächelte sardonisch. „Ich habe nach meinen Vorschriften gehandelt."

Javert schüttelte den Kopf über seine eigene Naivität. „Und ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, Sie wollten mir helfen."

„Es ist immer ein Fehler, darauf zu vertrauen, daß die Hölle etwas Gutes tun möchte."

XXX

Die Sonne war längst aufgegangen, als Valjean sich in seinem Bett rührte. Dieser Traum war so unglaublich realistisch gewesen, daß er noch immer glaubte, die Berührungen von Javerts Körper auf seinem eigenen zu spüren. Sogar sein Bettzeug fühlte sich feucht und klebrig an, was dafür sprach, daß auch sein Körper den Traum als sehr realistisch angesehen haben mußte.

Trotzdem war dieser Traum natürlich absolut absurd gewesen. Er hatte davon geträumt, mit dem Geist des Mannes, der ihn jahrzehntelang verfolgt und verachtet hatte, leidenschaftliche, intime Berührungen auszutauschen.

Valjean seufzte auf. Er war nicht soweit, daß er bereit war, sich wegen seines Traumes schuldig zu fühlen, was immerhin überraschend war bei ihm, oder den Traum auch nur zu bedauern, aber Zweifel an seinem Geisteszustand weckte er schon. Mußte dieser Traum nicht bedeuten, daß er sich insgeheim wünschte, so etwas würde passieren?

‚Ja, das tust du ja auch', beantwortete Valjean seine Frage selbst. Er sehnte sich danach, mit jemandem zusammenzusein, jemand, der verstehen konnte, wie es um ihn stand, nachdem er Cosette aus seinem Leben hatte verschwinden lassen müssen. Jemand, der ihm vertraut war, der ihm Nähe gab, wobei das Wort „Nähe" im Zusammenhang mit Javert einen merkwürdigen Klang hatte.

Wie sollte ihm jemand Nähe geben, dem dies so vollkommen unbekannt war? Zumindest in seinem Traum war Javert jedoch davor nicht zurückgeschreckt, was eindeutig gegen ein reales Ereignis sprach.

Valjean hatte auf einmal ganz egoistisch die Hoffnung, daß er Javert wiedersehen würde nach seinem eigenen Tod. Er zweifelte nicht an der Existenz eines Jenseits, und er war sicher, dort seine Familie, Monseigneur Myriel und Fantine zu treffen. Wieso also nicht auch Javert? Er konnte ihm dort so vieles sagen, was all die Jahre ungesagt geblieben war, vielleicht konnte er ihn sogar andeutungsweise von seinem Traum erzählen, nur um die Reaktion zu sehen…

Beinahe hätte Valjean ob dieser Vorstellung laut aufgelacht. Allein das Gesicht, das Javert machen würde, wäre unbezahlbar. Es gab tatsächlich Gründe, sich auf den Tod zu freuen.

XXX

Nach dieser Nacht verfiel Valjean mit jedem Tag mehr, sowohl körperlich als auch geistig. Er unternahm nur noch kurze Spaziergänge und ließ sich kaum einmal mehr in der Kirche sehen. Jeder, der ihm begegnete, kam zu dem Schluß, daß es sich um einen Mann handelte, der den Tod herbeisehnte. Niemand hätte allerdings geahnt, daß es neben der Trennung von seiner Tochter noch einen weiteren Grund gab hierfür.

Als an dem Tag, an dem Jean Valjean starb, jedoch für ihn vollkommen unerwartet seine Tochter samt Ehemann ins Sterbezimmer stürzten, war da durchaus noch der Wunsch weiterzuleben, noch Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen, vielleicht einmal Enkelkinder zu haben.

Doch es war zu spät. Die Hand seiner Tochter fest umklammert, ließ Valjean das Leben hinter sich.

Es irritierte ihn, daß er zunächst kein helles Licht sah, und als er es endlich sah, hatte es eine merkwürdig rote Färbung. Es gab auch kein Schweben in Richtung dieses Lichts, vielmehr lag sein Körper auf etwas Weichem, Flauschigem.

Valjean gelang es, die Augen vollständig aufzuschlagen, so daß er gerade noch sah, wie ein gehörntes Wesen zu einem Wasserspeier mit Schlauch daran griff und hinein sprach: „Hier ist Aufwachraum 171…"


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel

Javert war seit jeder Nacht in eine Art Streik getreten. Er hatte beschlossen, mit niemandem mehr zu sprechen; da er sich jedoch auch zuvor nicht durch allzugroße Kommunikationslust ausgezeichnet hatte, blieb dieser Streik weitgehend unbemerkt.

Er hätte natürlich auch seine Arbeit verweigern können, aber da er nun einmal Javert war, kam eine solche Pflichtvergessenheit nicht einmal dann in Betracht, wenn man durch die höllischen Heerscharen getäuscht und benutzt worden war. Zudem befürchtete er, daß es nicht einmal aufgefallen wäre, wenn er seine absurd eintönige Arbeit einfach eingestellt hätte.

Er hatte noch die schwache Hoffnung, daß die Advokatin ihn in einem höllischen Anfall von Sadismus mit ihrer Erklärung nur hatte besonders quälen wollte, aber er mußte zugeben, daß er eigentlich daran nicht glauben konnte.

Es war mehrere Monate nach jener Nacht, als Javert bei seinen Sortierarbeiten zufällig die Akte des Mannes in die Hände fiel, um den sich sein halbes Leben und die meiste Zeit seines Leben nach dem Tode seine Gedanken größtenteils gedreht hatten. Wie lange hatte er selbst Akten über Valjean geführt, und jetzt hielt er eine in Händen, die nicht von ihm angelegt wurde.

Mit nervös zitternden Fingern öffnete Javert die Akte. Er hatte noch nie eine der Akten, die er von einem Stapel auf den anderen räumte, geöffnet und es machte ihn unruhig, ausgerechnet diese Akte als erste zu öffnen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Inhalt wirklich lesen wollte, doch er neigte nicht dazu, unangenehme Dinge fortzuschieben.

Die ersten Seiten überflog Javert nur. Valjeans erste Straftat und sein Aufenthalt in Toulon waren ihm schließlich bestens bekannt. Die Episode mit dem Bischof von Digne ließ ihn die Augenbrauen heben, die mit Petit Gervais ließ seine Mundwinkel verächtlich zucken. Er erfuhr Dinge über Montreuil-sur-mer, die ihm bislang nicht bekannt waren, und die ihn staunen machten. Endlich konnte er für sich all die Wissenslücken schließen, die zwischen Montreuil und der Barrikade lagen. Es beruhigte ihn zu erfahren, wie Valjean ihm in Petit Picpus und zweimal im Haus Gorbeau entkommen war.

Schließlich kam er zu den letzten Seiten. Er wurde etwas rot, als er über jene Nacht las. Er war nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet gewesen, daß es einen derartig detaillierten Bericht gab. Irgendjemand mit offenbar viel Freude an Einzelheiten hatte ihn verfaßt. Auf der letzten Seite der Akte fand sich ein Datum, nur wenige Tage zurück, versehen mit dem Vermerk „Aufnahme".

Javert benötigte nicht mehr als einen kurzen Moment, um zu begreifen, daß es sich um Valjeans Sterbedatum handelte. Das bedeutete, Valjean war hier, in der Hölle, dort, wo er eindeutig nicht zu sein hatte. Javert wußte nicht, wie er mit dieser Erkenntnis umgehen sollte. Er war schuldig daran, und allein der Gedanke, wie er in diesem Wissen Valjean gegenübertreten müssen, war beängstigend.

XXX

Valjean war nicht allzu überrascht gewesen, als ihm die Advokatin eröffnet hatte, daß er sich in der Hölle befände. Er kannte seine Sünden genauer als jeder andere, und auch wenn er im Stillen auf den Himmel gehofft haben mochte, war die Hölle durchaus gerechtfertigt.

Die Advokatin hatte ihm nicht gesagt, daß er für eine besondere Sünde hier war, daher ging er davon aus, daß die Gesamtheit seiner Sünden den Grund darstellte, weswegen er sich in der Hölle befand. Ein endgültiges Strafmaß sollte noch festgelegt werden, aber dafür hatte man ihm noch keinen Termin in Aussicht gestellt.

Immerhin war Valjean für diese Wartezeit eine Tätigkeit zugewiesen worden, die seinen Neigungen entgegenkam. Er arbeitete in der öffentlichen Höllenbücherhalle „Die sieben Todsünden". Für sechs der sieben Todsünden gab es unendlich riesige Säle mit Büchern, in denen unglaublich dicke Wälzer zur jeweiligen Sünde gesammelt waren. Nur der siebte Saal war leer, da es noch niemandem gelungen war, ein Werk über die Todsünde der Faulheit zu schreiben, wenn man dieser Sünde verfallen war.

Nach einigen Tagen in der Bücherei hatte Valjean im Saal „Wollust" einen kurzen Blick in einige Bücher riskiert. Er erhoffte sich davon etwas Aufklärung darüber, was sein Traum bedeutet haben mochte, fand aber nichts, was ihn davon überzeugte, daß es sich lediglich um eine kurzfristige Verwirrung gehandelt hatte.

Vielleicht war es der denkbar ungünstigste Moment, seine Nase in einen großformatigen Band aus dem Regal „Mann/Mann" zu stecken, war der erste Gedanke, den Valjean hatte, als er im Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein, aufblickte und in Javerts Gesicht starrte. „Sie?" brachte Valjean nicht sehr eloquent hervor.

„Offenkundig", erwiderte Javert trocken.

„Sie hatten recht, was mich angeht", begann Valjean. „Ich bin in der Hölle gelandet."

„Ich hatte nicht recht." Javerts Stimme klang, als würde er an den Worten ersticken. „Sie sollten nicht hier sein."

„Es ist nett, das zu sagen." Valjeans Herz hatte einen Schlag ausgesetzt; erst jetzt bemerkte er, daß sein Herz überhaupt noch schlug. „Aber Sie sind es, der nicht hier sein sollte. Wenn ich etwas tun könnte…"

„Verschonen Sie mich mit Ihren guten Taten", entgegnete Javert schroff. Es war ganz allein seine Schuld, daß Valjean jetzt an diesem Ort vor ihm stand mit diesem unpassenden Buch in Händen, das Männer in absurd verknoteten Situationen zeigte. Das letzte, was Javert in dieser Lage ertragen konnte, war Valjeans Mitgefühl. Er verdiente das einfach nicht nach dem, was er getan hatte. Nur weil er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, einem Verlangen zu widerstehen, daß er sich zu Lebzeiten so niemals gestattet hätte. Und jetzt stand Valjean wieder vor ihm, mit diesem verständnisvollen Ausdruck in den Augen, sich lächerlicherweise an diesem Buch festhaltend, und der Drang, ihn einfach in die Arme zu nehmen, wurde geradezu übermächtig. Aber er durfte diesem Drang nicht nachgeben, nicht noch einmal. Er hatte bereits unvorstellbaren Schaden angerichtet, wie sollte er es da verantworten, möglicherweise es noch schlimmer zu machen?

„Ich weiß, daß Mitgefühl oder Hilfe anzunehmen, nicht gerade Ihre herausragendste Eigenschaft ist", Valjean gönnte sich ein schiefes Lächeln, „aber wenn ich etwas tun könnte, dann würde ich mich sehr geehrt und glücklich schätzen, wenn Sie mir erlaubten, es zu tun. Nicht nur um Ihretwillen, auch um meinetwillen."

Javert wäre beinahe wie unter einem Schlag zusammengezuckt. Er hatte so häufig versucht, Valjeans zahllose gute Taten zu übersehen, weil sie nicht in das Bild paßten, das er von ihm hatte, daß er sich nie bewußt gemacht hatte, wie wichtig Valjean diese Taten waren. Wie konnte er jetzt nach dem, was er getan hatte, Valjean dies verweigern? Und wie konnte er es zulassen? Manchmal war von einer Brücke zu springen, wirklich die einfachste Lösung. „Ich werde es Sie wissen lassen, wenn es etwas geben sollte", sagte er lahm.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, daß ich von Ihnen geträumt habe?" fragte Valjean unvermittelt und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was er antworten sollte, wenn Javert nach dem Inhalt des Traumes fragen würde.

Einen langen Moment schwieg Javert. „Sind Sie sicher, daß es sich wirklich um einen Traum gehandelt hat?" fragte er schließlich, während er sich abwandte und einen verwirrten Valjean zurückließ.

XXX

Es gab Dinge, die waren in der Hölle ziemlich schwer zu bewerkstelligen. Eines davon war der Versuch, in Ruhe für sich allein nachzudenken, da regelmäßig unglaublich viel Trubel herrschte. Da es ein unmögliches Unterfangen zu sein schien, einen Winkel zu finden, wo er allein sein konnte, fand sich Javert eines Abends in einer Ecke der Bar „Zur ewigen Verdammnis" wieder. Er mied es, soweit dies möglich war, Valjean zu begegnen, denn jedes Mal schien sich letzterer mehr zu freuen, und jedes Mal wurde Javerts Schuldgefühl größer. Er war es einfach nicht gewöhnt, mit einem Gefühl der Schuld umzugehen, weil er nie Fehler gemacht hatte, und als er dann doch einen einsehen mußte, war er von dieser Brücke gesprungen. Selten hatte er so wenig gewußt, was er tun sollte.

„Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?" fragte eine Stimme, die ihm vage bekannt vorkam.

Javert blickte auf, erkannte die Bedienung und konnte sich nicht enthalten zu sagen: „Wenn Sie hier arbeiten, wage ich zu bezweifeln, daß noch etwas Trinkbares vorhanden ist."

Grantaire grinste breit. „Das positive an der Hölle ist, daß die Alkoholvorräte absolut unerschöpflich sind. Das schaffe nicht einmal ich."

„Ich hätte gern ein Glas Cidre."

„Na, heute schlagen wir aber richtig über die Stränge, M. l'Inspecteur", spottete Grantaire, verschwand kurz und kehrte mit dem Gewünschten zurück. „Also, was bedrückt Sie so, daß Sie in einer Bar sitzen und trinken?

Fast hätte Javert das Gespräch mit einer schneidenden Bemerkung beendet, doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja wirklich helfen, wenn er es aussprach? Zum stillen Grübeln würde er sowieso keinen Ort finden. „Ich habe etwas getan, was falsch war. Ich habe in dem Moment, als ich es tat, geglaubt, es sei richtig, aber das war es nicht. Und ich habe dadurch einem Anderen geschadet."

„Haben Sie es schon mal mit einer Entschuldigung versucht?" fragte Grantaire nur mit leichter Ironie.

„Eine Entschuldigung?"

„Ja, das ist, wenn man zu jemandem geht und sagt, ‚es tut mir leid'."

„Ich weiß, was eine Entschuldigung ist", knurrte Javert und fügte ehrlicherweise still hinzu „zumindest theoretisch".

„Dann würde ich das ausprobieren. Es ist gar nicht so schwer." Grantaire grinste schief. „Ich tue das andauernd, zumindest, wenn ich wieder nüchtern bin."


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel

Javert sah wenig andere Möglichkeiten, als Grantaires Rat zu folgen. Es schockierte ihn, daß er tatsächlich auf den Ratschlag eines heillosen Säufers und erfolglosen Revolutionärs hörte, aber es war offenkundig, daß er Valjean die Wahrheit über das schuldete, was er getan hatte, um sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Er konnte diesmal schließlich nicht einfach seine Position zur Verfügung stellen. Also blieb nur die Entschuldigung.

Doch etwas derartig kompliziertes mußte natürlich ausreichend geplant werden. Javert benötige einen Ort, an dem er mit Valjean in aller Ruhe reden konnte. Es dachte eine Weile über sein Archiv oder Valjeans Bibliothek nach, doch das erschien ihm irgendwie dem Anlaß nicht angemessen, und außerdem bevorzugte er neutraleren Boden. Daß er sich zu einer Erklärung und Entschuldigung durchgerungen hatte, hieß nicht, daß sie ihm leicht fiel.

Schließlich entschied sich Javert dafür, eines der Zimmer zu mieten, die der Wirt der „Ewigen Verdammnis" für seine Gäste bereit hielt. Dann kam der wirklich komplizierte Teil, nämlich Valjean dorthin zu bringen. Nach langer Überlegung entschloß sich Javert, Valjean über das höllische Rohrpostsystem eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.

Der Brief kostete ihn allerdings unverhältnismäßig viel Zeit, da er schon an der Anrede scheiterte. Weder gefiel ihm der Klang eines „Monsieur", noch konnte er sich überwinden, den Brief mit „Mon cher Valjean" zu beginnen, was entschieden zuviel Intimität suggerierte. Nach mehreren Stunden brachte er dann ein knappes Schreiben zu Papier.

„Valjean, wir müssen miteinander sprechen. Morgen, acht Uhr, ‚Zur Ewigen Verdammnis', Zimmer 6. Javert."

Als Javert allerdings am folgenden Abend das reservierte Zimmer erstmalig um kurz vor acht Uhr betrat, erbleichte er.

Ganz offensichtlich hatte der Wirt seine Reservierung gründlichst mißverstanden. In dem Zimmer befand sich ein feierlich für zwei Personen gedeckter Tisch mit Kerzen, diversen Speisen und Champagner. Noch viel schlimmer jedoch war das riesige Himmelbett, was den Raum geradezu beherrschte. Das war doch alles völlig falsch, das sollte nicht so… so… romantisch sein! Dieses Bett würde Valjean doch die völlig falschen Signale senden, es würde wirken, als habe er vor, den Älteren zu verführen!

Beinahe panisch wandte sich Javert um und versuchte, das Zimmer zu verlassen, um von dem Wirt schleunigst einen anderen Raum zu verlangen, ohne ein solches – wie konnte man es anders nennen? – Verführungsszenario.

Leider gelang es Javert nicht mehr, das Zimmer zu verlassen, denn im Türrahmen stieß er mit Valjean zusammen. Wie konnte er jetzt einfach davonlaufen?

Valjean schob sich vorbei in den Raum hinein und betrachtete die Einrichtung. In seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf, das Javert nicht recht deuten konnte. „Sie sagten, daß wir miteinander sprechen müssen?" begann er.

Javert sah ein, daß es kein Zurück gab; er konnte jetzt nicht einfach hinausstürmen und vom Wirt ein anderes Zimmer verlangen, ohne Valjean eine Erklärung geben zu müssen, die er nicht abzugeben bereit war. Was er zu sagen hatte, würde sowieso schon schwer genug sein. „Ja, das müssen wir." Javert schloß die Tür. „Es ist mir ein wenig peinlich, daß wir uns ausgerechnet hier treffen. Ich wollte nicht, daß es so aussieht…"

„Oh, das ist schon so in Ordnung", erwiderte Valjean, zog sich einen der Stühle heran und setzte sich. Er griff nach der Champagnerflasche, öffnete sie mit erstaunlichem Geschick für einen Mann, der stets einfach gelebt hatte, und groß zwei Gläser ein. „Was kann ich also für Sie tun?"

Javert nahm das ihm gereichte Glas, ohne daraus zu trinken. Ihm fiel auf, daß Valjean einen Abendanzug trug – er selbst war noch nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, sich umzukleiden – und darin verwirrenderweise ausgesprochen attraktiv aussah. Wieso bemerkte er plötzlich derartige Dinge? „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, einen schrecklichen, verhängnisvollen Fehler."

„Ich höre Ihnen aufmerksam zu." Valjean nippte an seinem Champagner und ließ dabei Javert nicht aus den Augen."

„Als ich hierher kam", begann Javert langsam, „erklärte man mir, ich könne mein Seelenheil retten, wenn ich eine Person fände, die etwas Gutes über mich zu sagen hätte. Ich kannte niemanden, nur Sie, und eines Nachts bin ich zu Ihnen gekommen."

Valjean sog hörbar die Luft ein.

Sie haben wohl geglaubt, diese Nacht sei ein Albtraum gewesen, aber das war sie nicht. Ich war da, wir sprachen miteinander, und irgendwie gerieten die Dinge außer Kontrolle. Später sagte man mir, daß das alles geplant war, daß man Ihnen eine Falle gestellt habe, daß ich mich wie ein Anfänger habe hinters Licht führen lassen."

„Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen, Javert."

„Die Hölle wollte Ihre Seele, und man hat mich dafür benutzt, Sie dazu zu bringen, eine Sünde zu begehen. Eine Sünde, die Sie geradewegs in die Hölle führen mußte. Und ich habe erst gemerkt, was geschah, als es schon zu spät war. Es ist meine Schuld, Valjean, daß Sie in der Hölle sind; ich bitte um Verziehung für meine Dummheit, nicht für meine Schuld. Die ist unverzeihlich."

Valjean wandte den Blick von Javert ab und seinem Glas zu. Sehr sorgfältig stellte er das Glas auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was in dieser Situation die richtige Reaktion sein mag. Ich sollte wahrscheinlich traurig oder verzweifelt sein, daß ich an diesem Ort bin. Vermutlich sollte ich auch wütend auf Sie sein nach dem, was Sie getan haben. Aber das bin ich nicht. Alles, woran ich denken kann ist, was ich machen muß, damit Sie es wieder tun."

„Was?" Javert war fassungslos. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit dieser Reaktion. Das konnte Valjean unmöglich ernst meinen. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, das die Advokatin zu ihm gesagt hatte. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst. Es ist dieser Ort, der das mit Ihnen macht, der Ihre Begierden verstärkt."

„Das mag sein." Valjean lächelte. „Nur hatte ich diesen Wunsch schon, bevor ich hierher kam. Himmel, Javert, wissen Sie, wie häufig ich mich seit jeder Nacht selbst berührt und mir vorgestellt habe, es seien Ihre Hände?"

Ungläubig schüttelte Javert den Kopf. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er hier hörte, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Natürlich hatte er irgendwie damit gerechnet, daß Valjean ihm verzeihen würde, weil es in Valjeans Natur lag, alles zu verzeihen, aber er hätte keine Sekunde daran gedacht, daß er ein derartiges Eingeständnis intimster Vorgänge zu hören bekommen würde. Schon die Vorstellung dessen, was Valjean nicht nur angedeutet hatte, ließ ihm heiß werden. „Das können Sie nicht ernst meinen", wiederholte er. „Es ist dieser Ort, der Sie das sagen läßt."

„Es mag sein, daß dieser Ort dafür sorgt, daß ich es tatsächlich _sage_." Langsam kam Valjean näher. „Das ändert aber nichts daran, daß ich diese Dinge getan habe. Und ich glaube, daß Sie ähnlich fühlen, wenn ich mich hier in diesem Raum umsehe."

„Ich hatte den Wirt lediglich um ein Zimmer gebeten, wo wir in Ruhe ungestört regen können", widersprach Javert.

„Das ist kein Zufall." Ohne weitere Umstände zu machen, nahm Valjean das Glas aus Javerts Hand und stellte es auf der Anrichte neben der Tür ab. „Diese Zimmer beinhalten das, was man im Geheimen meint zu benötigen."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?" Javert fand die Behauptung, er habe sich ein chambre separé mit albern großem Bett insgeheim gewünscht weniger lächerlich, als er geglaubt hatte.

„Sie haben gesehen, wo ich arbeite. Gelegentlich lese ich auch welche der Bücher. Und da gab es ein hochinteressantes Werk über die Funktionsweise dieser Räume hier."

„Dann denken Sie also, daß ich Sie hierher bestellt habe, um…" Es war unmöglich auszusprechen.

„Ja, das tue ich, weil die Fakten dafür sprechen. Sie sind niemals jemand gewesen, der Fakten einfach ignoriert."

Javert blickte auf Valjean herunter. Er konnte schwerlich leugnen, daß – wann mochte das geschehen sein? – sein ständiges Denken an Valjean nichts mehr mit den Gedanken eines Polizisten an einen Straftäter zu tun hatte. „Was geschieht, wenn ich jetzt zugeben würde, daß alles, was Sie in den letzten Minuten sagten, stimmt?" fragte er fast hilflos.

„Dann sehen wir, wohin es uns führt." Valjeans Stimme klang atemlos, als hätte er das getan, was er früher bei Javerts Anblick gemacht hätte, nämlich, als wäre er gerannt.

Javert warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem großen Bett hinüber, bis seine Augen geradezu magnetisch angezogen zu Valjeans Gesicht zurückkehrten. Gab es einen Grund, all dies beängstigend zu finden? Sie hatten es doch schon früher getan. Aber damals hatte keiner von ihnen gewußt, was sie erwartete, keiner war sich bewußt gewesen, was mit ihnen geschah. Wenn sie es jetzt wiederholten, würde es in dem Wissen geschehen, daß es real war, keiner konnte es für einen Traum halten.

Er traf die Entscheidung, wie er auch die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, von der Brücke zu springen, zielgerichtete und vollkonzentriert darauf, das einzig für ihn Mögliche zu tun. Er nahm Valjeans Gesicht in seine Hände, beugte sich herunter und küßte ihn.

Valjean schaffte es, unter dem Kuß zu lächeln, und hieß Javert willkommen.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Kapitel

„Wir werden in der Hölle schmoren für das, was wir gerade getan haben", sagte Javert leise. Er lag in diesem absurd großen Bett auf dem Rücken und hatte den Blick fest in den Betthimmel gerichtet. Eine Decke bedeckte seinen nackten Körper von der Hüfte abwärts.

„Das tun wir doch bereits", erinnerte ihn Valjean. Er lag, ebenso wenig bekleidet, direkt neben Javert auf der Seite, den Kopf mit dem rechten Arm abgestützt. Seine linke Hand zeichnete merkwürdige Muster auf Javerts Brust.

„Ich meine, daß wir damit unsere Chance verspielt haben, jemals diesen Ort verlassen zu können. Wahrscheinlich wird unsere Strafe nicht sehr erfreulich ausfallen."

„Du denkst zuviel." Valjeans Hand fuhr bei einem der Muster fast wie aus Versehen sehr dicht an die Decke heran.

„Ein Umstand, den du offenbar gerade versuchst zu beseitigen." Der Hauch von einem Lächeln erschien auf Javerts Gesicht.

Ein kurzes, triumphierendes Aufleuchten in Valjeans Augen wich schnell einem besorgten Ausdruck. „Bereust du es?"

Zum ersten Mal, seit ihre Körper sich voneinander gelöst hatten, sah Javert Valjean direkt an. „Es gab in meinem Leben nie Zweifel, nur wenn es dich betraf, und ich befürchte, dafür gab es einen guten Grund. Und wegen dieses Grundes sind wir jetzt hier."

„Hier in der Hölle, oder hier in diesem Bett?"

„Beides." Javert schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist für mich noch immer schwer vorstellbar, daß all die Jahre auf das hinausgelaufen sind. Habe ich dich jahrelang gejagt, damit wir so enden?"

„Offensichtlich. Ich kann noch nicht einmal sagen, daß wir das auch früher hätten haben können. Ich wußte es erst, als ich dich auf der Barrikade sah. Zum ersten Mal konnte ich dich ansehen, ohne auf der Hut oder auf der Flucht zu sein. Und da war es gleich so hoffnungslos, daß ich es wieder in mir versteckte bis zu jener Nacht, als du zu mir kamst." Valjeans Hand blieb über Javerts Herz still liegen. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das sagen sollte, aber ich bereue nichts, was dazu geführt hat, daß wir jetzt hier sind. Weil ich dich liebe."

Javerts Augen weiteten sich ob dieser Eröffnung. Einen endlos langen Moment sagte er gar nichts, dann griff er heftig nach Valjeans Hand. „Zieh dich an", stieß er hervor.

Verstört setzte sich Valjean auf. „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Hätte ich das nicht sagen sollen?" Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich irgendwie verletzt haben sollte…"

Javert setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte alles andere als verärgert, vielmehr leuchtete etwas in seinem Gesicht, als er sich zu Valjean herüberbeugte und ihn küßte. „Du bist ein Genie", sagte er. „Und jetzt ziehe dich an."

XXX

Valjean war noch immer verwirrt, als er wenige Minuten später wieder bekleidet hinter Javert die unzähligen Gänge entlang hetzte. Er verstand weder Javerts Reaktion, noch wo dieser hinwollte.

Schließlich blieb Javert so abrupt vor einer Tür stehen, daß Valjean beinahe in ihr hineingelaufen wäre. Javert hob die Hand, um zu klopfen, da ging die Tür bereits auf.

„Was wollen Sie denn hier?" fragte die Advokatin, diesmal in großer Abendrobe. „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, ich muß zu einer wirklich wichtigen Orgie."

„Ich denke, Sie werden sich diese Zeit nehmen müssen." Javerts Stimme hatte etwas Siegesgewisses angenommen.

Die Advokatin seufzte. „Na gut, aber bitte machen Sie es kurz." Sehr unzeremoniell gab sie die Tür frei und ließ sich in den Stuhl hinter ihrem Schreibtisch fallen.

Javert schob Valjean vor sich in das Büro und schloß dann die Tür. „Sie haben mir gesagt, Jean Valjean würde hier sein wegen jener Nacht auf der Erde." Der atemlose Tonfall brachte Javert einen kurzen Seitenblick von Valjean ein. „Der Vorwurf lautet also auf ‚Wollust', richtig?"

„Und weiter?" fragte die Advokatin gelangweilt.

„Es ist keine Wollust", antwortete Javert triumphierend. „Valjean hat gesagt, daß er mich liebt, schon seit der Barrikade."

Beinahe hätte Valjean laut aufgelacht, weil ihm endlich bewußt wurde, was Javert gerade tat. Stattdessen tastete er demonstrativ nach Javerts Hand und drückte sie.

Javert sog ob dieser fast öffentlichen Geste der Zuneigung die Luft hörbar ein. „Was er getan hat, ist nicht Ausdruck der Befriedigung irgendwelcher animalischer Gelüste, sondern seiner tiefen, echten Gefühle zu mir. Und das heißt, es ist keine Wollust."

Im Gesicht der Advokatin war weit weniger Widerspruch zu erkennen, als dies zu erwarten gewesen war. „Ich habe ja gleich gewußt, daß diese Anweisung großer Bockmist gewesen ist", sagte sie trocken. „Das konnte gar nicht funktionieren, aber so ist das halt, wenn Leute über Sachen entscheiden, ohne die Akte ordentlich zu lesen." Sie griff nach dem Handbuch für höllische Advokaten, schlug Prozedur 10642 auf, die sie das letzte Mal vorsichtshalber mit einem schwarzen „Wo-zum-Teufel-stand-das-noch-mal?"-Klebezettel, auch bekannt als Hell-it, markiert hatte und las kurz nach. „M. Valjean, ich habe die Pflicht, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, daß Sie in der Hölle nicht mehr willkommen sind. Meine Vorschriften sagen eindeutig, daß, wenn im Falle einer Wollustfalle echte Liebe im Spiel ist, eine sofortige Entlassung in den Himmel zu erfolgen hat. Soweit jedenfalls keine anderen Gründe für die Verdammnis vorliegen, die in Ihrem Fall mit Sicherheit nicht vorliegen."

„Was ist mit der Tatsache, daß ich einen Mann liebe?" fragte Valjean vorsichtig. Er wußte, es war Sünde in den Augen der Kirche.

„Ups", machte die Advokatin in schlecht gespieltem Erstaunen. „Eine Gesetzeslücke. Im Handbuch steht, daß ‚jeder' zu entlassen ist, wenn er tatsächlich liebt. Keine Ausnahme für Beziehungen zwischen Männern, Frauen, Elfen, Gnomen oder Dämonen."

Javert atmete genauso hörbar, wie er vor einigen Sekunden eingeatmet hatte, wieder aus. Es war ihm gelungen, seine Schuld abzutragen, er hatte den Schaden wieder gutgemacht, den er in seiner Naivität angerichtet hatte. Valjean würde dahin gehen, wo er hingehörte. Eine leise, selbstironische Stimme in seinem Inneren erinnerte ihn daran, daß er diesen Satz in der Vergangenheit sehr häufig benutzt hatte, wenn auch mit einem anderen Sinn.

„Sie haben zwei Stunden, Ihre Sachen zu packen", fuhr die Advokatin fort. „Der nächste Transport nach oben geht um Mitternacht."

„Nein", sagte Valjean schlicht.

„Nein?" fragte die Advokatin. „Nein, was?"

„Ich gehe nicht." Valjeans Stimme hatte den entschlossen-autoritären Klang angenommen, an den Javert sich noch aus Montreuil unangenehm erinnerte. „Ich bleibe hier und teile, was auch immer Javerts Schicksal sein mag."

Die Advokatin verzog das Gesicht schmerzerfüllt, als habe ihr jemand in den Magen geboxt. „Reine, tiefe, selbstlose Liebe. Das ist ja ekelhaft."

„Nein, das ist Jean Valjean", erwiderte Javert trocken und wandte sich an Valjean. „Das kann du nicht tun. Ich werde nicht erlauben, daß du ein solches Opfer bringst."

„Habe ich mich je darum geschert, ob du etwas erlaubst?" Valjean lächelte sanft. „Meine Entscheidung steht fest, ich werde dahin gehen, wo du hingehen wirst, gleichgültig, wo das sein wird."

„Das wäre immerhin einmal etwas Neues." Javert fühlte sich zutiefst gerührt, doch er wußte gleichzeitig, daß er Valjean davon abhalten mußte, sein Seelenheil auf diese Weise aufzugeben. „Sie müssen etwas unternehmen", wandte er sich wieder an die Advokatin.

Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das würde ich gerne, aber wir halten hier so unheimlich viel von freiem Willen. Wenn sich also jemand entscheidet zu bleiben, können wir ihn nicht hindern."

Javert gab einen mißbilligenden Laut von sich.

„Allerdings sind wir nicht unbedingt erpicht darauf, _Sie_ hier zu behalten. Ihr Sinn für Ordnung und Gesetz ist doch wirklich ausgesprochen störend für die höllische Unordnung. Meine Vorgesetzten wären durchaus bereit, Sie gehen zu lassen. Der alte Mann da oben hat auch schon sein Einverständnis signalisiert. Aber dafür müßten Sie etwas tun."

„Ach, so wie das letzte Mal?" warf Javert in ätzendem Ton ein. „Und wohin hat mich das gebracht?"

„Zu mir, denke ich", flüsterte Valjean so leise, daß nur Javert es hören konnte. „Hör ihr wenigstens zu."

„Sie müssen es einfach nur sagen, nichts weiter", erklärte die Advokatin.

„Was sagen?"

„Diese drei kleinen Worte, die in Ihrer ganzen Existenz noch niemals von Ihnen ausgesprochen wurden, die Sie mehr fürchten, als alles andere auf der Welt." Die Stimme der Advokatin nahm einen beschwörenden Ton an. „Sagen Sie sie."

Javert versuchte nicht, die Intelligenz der Advokatin zu beleidigen, indem er fragte, von welchen Worten sie sprach. Es stimmte, er hatte sie niemals ausgesprochen, er hatte Angst vor einer Zurückweisung, vor Konsequenzen… Der Druck von Valjeans Hand überzeugte ihn schließlich. Er blickte diesem tief in die Augen und sagte mit trockenem Mund: „Ich liebe dich."

„Na, endlich", seufzte die Advokatin erleichtert auf.

XXX

Der Pilot der Transportwolke 7, die den Aufstieg von Insassen der Hölle in den Himmel ermöglichte, ließ sein Fahrzeug langsam auf den Boden der Kaverne im obersten Höllenniveau sinken und nahm die Schutzbrille mit den getönten Gläsern und die ledernde Fliegermütze ab, die er trug. Das gleißende Sonnenlicht und die Geschwindigkeit konnten einem schon zu schaffen machen.

Er nahm die Passagiere für den Flug nach oben in Augenschein, diese beiden älteren Männer, die in großer Vertrautheit ganz dicht beieinander standen und leise miteinander sprachen. An einen von beiden erinnerte er sich sehr gut aus den Zeiten, als sie beide noch gelebt hatten, den anderen hatte er nach seinem Tod lange Jahre beobachtet.

Eigentlich war er gar kein Pilot, normalerweise arbeitete er in der himmlischen Kommission für Zweifelsfälle, wo es ihm gelungen war, in fast einjähriger Arbeit seine Kollegen davon zu überzeugen, daß man so ein bißchen gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe und Selbstmord nicht zu hoch hängen sollte.

„Alle Passagiere für den Transport zum Himmel bitte einsteigen", verkündete der Pilot.

„Sie?" Valjean hatte sich von Javert gelöst und starrte den Piloten an. „Sie fliegen den Transporter?"

„Aushilfsweise, ja." Der Pilot grinste. „Steigen Sie bitte ein, setzen Sie die Schutzbrillen und –kappen auf, schnallen Sie sich an und stellen Sie den Schnupftabakkonsum ein."

Valjean und Javert kletterten in die Wolke. Javert hatte aufgrund der gewonnenen Kenntnisse aus Valjeans höllischer Akte eine gewisse Idee, wer der Pilot war. „Wieso holen ausgerechnet Sie uns ab?"

Der Pilot startete die Wolke, die nach oben schwebte. „Aus irgendwelchen Gründen scheint man da oben der Meinung zu sein, ich sei prädestiniert dafür, Menschen aus der Verdammnis in den Himmel zu gleiten. Keine Ahnung, warum", antwortete Monseigneur Myriel, zwinkerte seinen Passagieren vergnügt zu und beschleunigte die Wolke auf eine Geschwindigkeit, die man leicht mit dem Attribut „höllisch" hätte bezeichnen können, wenn dies nicht so unpassend gewesen wäre.

AN: Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, dem Bischof diesen kleinen Auftritt zu gönnen. Ich wollte ihn schon immer in einer Story auftreten lassen.


End file.
